Watching our own World
by ChristiRose13
Summary: This is my story On What would happen if the Miraculous Characters watched the Episodes! The Characters include: Adrien, Marinette, Nino, Alya, Chloe, Alix, Nathaniel, Kim Tom, Sabine, Gabriel and Luka.This my first story, so I might be a little bad. Please Bear with me and enjoy.
1. I have no idea what I'm doing

**So this is my First real story, and I'm not the best at English. (Don't kill me) But I dont know exactly how this app works. I'm experimenting! Please enjoy the intro to the Story and tell me if you want me to continue. thank you** **~Fire Out**


	2. Intro

**~Fire On**

 **Enjoy and leave a review if you like it** Marinettes POV

I'm walking as slow as ever to School. Just another day where I get less than 2 hours of sleep because of an Akuma. I swear, When I find HawkMoth he is gonna pay for ruining my sleeping schedule. Tikki could barely wake me up this last week! Now that i think about it she looks pretty tired too...

"Hey tikki?" I say as I opened up my purse that, as always, is hanging by my side.

"Yes Marinette?", She says groggily as she wakes up with a start.

"How come you've been so tired lately? I'm worried about you. If your sick I have to take you to Master Fu." I ask. Tikki looks surprised, like she didnt know I noticed.

"Oh, I'm fine! I haven't been sleeping well because... Well, I have been having these weird dreams.", Tikki answers. "Its nothing to worry about though!" She Hurriedly adds.

"Do your dreams tell the future or something?" I ask jokingly.

"Well, its kind of Complicated. I Cant really SEE anything. More like...Feel. Most dreams Make me feel tired, or sad. Saying that its almost time for my miraculous to be passed on to someone else or put away", She started, But, of course, I interrupt.

"What!? Passed on? Put away? I can't give you up im ladybug! Are you in danger? I have to keep you safe! Is the Battle with Hawkmoth-"

"Marinnete!" Tikki says before i can start on another ramble ,"This time around I felt... Happy. Like Im going to be re-united with lost family."

"You have family?" Marinnete says Teasingly as she walks into the class room. She's the last one there (Suprise Suprise) so she closed her purse before anyone could see her little best friend.

She walks to her desk and Immediately puts her head down. Hey! Even super heros need their beauty rest.

But soon after she felt as though she were falling.

 **How is it so far? Good enough for a like? (Hopefully) Am I doing good? I know it says this is a comedy, and it is! But the funny parts are coming! Also, if anyone knows where I can find a place where I can Copy and paste the story, I will be very grateful!** **~Fire out**


	3. Chapter 1 Welcome to our World

**~~Fire On**

 **Welcome! The last one was short because it was the intro. I mean this is, I guess still an intro Because there is no episode in it, but still! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review! They make my day!**

Third person POV

"Ugh."

"OW"

"What the...?"

Were noises heard all around the dark room.

On instincts, all the Miraculous holders jump up. Even though they are all detransformed.

"Is everyone ok?" Shouts Marinette. The room is pitch black, She notes.

"I'm ok." Was heard through out the room.

As Marinettes eyes got used to the dark, She noticed the others who were standing.

"Alya! Nino! Look around and see if you can find out whats going on. Adrien and Chloe! Try to find out where we're at. I'll look around for an akuma." Marinette starts barking orders.

"That won't be necessary, Marinette." A voice sounds from the Darkness.

 _It sounds like a girls voice._ Marinette thinks.

"Wow, that sounded like something from a horror movie!" Says another voice from somewhere in the room.

"Yeah, your gonna scare them." Says, yet another, voice.

 _How many are there_ _, and why dont they want us to be scared? I think they passed that line when we got kidnapped_. Thinks Adrien

Gathering up her ladybug courage, Marinette shouts ,"Show yourselves! Stop hiding in the dark like cowards." Standing up taller, Marinette looks around, as the lights all around the room are turning on.

The room is HUGE. With Cats, Foxes, Ladybugs, Turtles, Bees, And Butterflys on the walls. Its filled with bean bag chairs of assorted colors. Ladybug and Cat Noir pillows thrown about the room. Behind Marinette is a stage. Standing on the stage are three teenagers. There is also a desk. Its not on the stage, But near the steps that go up to the stage

Sitting at the desk is a girl, who speaks "Don't be afraid. We aren't here to hurt you." She Promises with a smile.

With that promise, Alya's inner reporter turns on. "How do you know Marinettes name? If your not an Akuma what are you? What are your names? Why are you here? Where are we? Why is there a giant screen behind you?" Alya shouts, spouting questions left and right.

Wait. Screen? Marinette looks behind the kids. Realizing that there is a paused video on the screen.

 _What is going on?_ Is the Question going through almost everyone head.

 _That is not my Akuma,_ Thinks Gabriel

"Slow down Alya! We will answer all your questions." The girl at the desk said with a smile. She has Brown hair, shes wearing it down, with a headband.

 _How do they know Alya's name too? This is getting_ creepy. Thinks Nino

"First, we don't just know Marinettes name", starts a girl with red hair, in a braid, with freckles ,"We know everyones name. There is Marinette, Alya, Chloe, Nino, Adrien, Kim, Tom and Sabine, Alix, Nathaniel, Luka, and Gabriel." She explains.

 _Yeah, that explains alot._ Adrien thinks, resisting an eye roll.

"And we are actually from a different dimension. We were able to come to yours becuase my Dad's a scientist." The only boy on stage says. He looks kinda like Kim. Blond hair, and a jock build.

Murmurs went around the room. Asking if we could trust them, That the boy is cute, that his Dad is cool etc.

"What do you think?" Marinette asked her friends. She wasn't to sure. She should try to sneak away and transform. Just in case.

"Lets hear them out." Suggested Adrien. He looked anxious to get away as well, for some reason.

"Our names, Are Christi", Another girl on stage says, Gesturing to the girl at the desk, who actually seems to be writing things down on a paper.

"I am Rose, no not your Classmate Rose. A different one" She says pointing at herself. She has curly black hair.

"That is Josephine." Rose says while smirking.

"JOE!" The red haired girl shouts, glaring at Rose. "My name is Joe. I hate being called that...that word." Joe says while shuddering, Causing some of the people in the room to laugh. (Except Gabriel, of course. *cough* party pooper *cough*)

Unlike Rose, who is wearing something Nice, Joe is wearing a stained T-Shirt, Jeans with Holes, and Cowgirl boots.

"And I'm Brian!" The boy states. Some of the girls start swooning over him probably because he is wearing his football Jersey so he looks like a jock. I mean he is a jock but still.

"We are here", starts Rose ," Beacuse in our world. You guys are apart of a show." Gasps and puzzling whispers were heard Through out the room.

"We all love watching your show," continues Joe ,"And people all around the world watch you guys too."

"What is this show called?" Questions Chloe, Her face proves she doesn't yet trust them.

"Its called" Brian says while smirking at the group. "Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir." Gaining a pale face from the two main super heros. Who are side by side. Good thing Everyone is looking at those Teens, or else they would have noticed.

"Is that like a show about the super heros lives?" Nathaniel speaks up.

"Yes." Answers Rose "Its Their, and sometimes Hawkmoths, perspective on your lives. With love, Drama, Stupid ecuses, Akuma fighting, and of course some laughs."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Sabine says, after staying quiet and observing.

"Well, Obviously, All of you are in Ladybug, and Cat Noirs lives." Rose states. "There are, of course, more of you, but we can only transport so many people."

"Which brings us to Alya's next Question." Interrupts Joe, "All of you are in our Universe. The miraculous dont work here. Your kwamis are still here, but you can't transform."

"What?!" Gabriel shouts angrily.

"What are Kwamis?" Asked Kim.

"And" Brian starts, ignoring Them. "The screen behind us is to watch the actual show."

"All will be revealed" Says Joe in a silly voice, while wiggling her eyebrows.

The Rest of the room lets out little chuckles. While Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya look very concerned. Chloe, However, isn't worried because everyone already knows who she is.

"But" Christi starts, Looking up from her paper, and catching everyones attention. "Not Everyone will remember this. Because you know 'Change the course of time and stuff' Also, HawkMoth, We are watching you. No stealing Miraculous."

"Hawk Moth is in here?" Says Alix, looking around excitedly. Making the super heros look around in Caution.

"Yep" Grumbles Brian. "That doofus shouldnt be here but the girls think it would provide 'Quality entertainment'."

Gabriel Growls at him. Quietly, of course.

"What are you writing, Christi?" Alya asks the quiet girl.

"Well in our world people are making up Stories, or Fanfics, Of you guys. A few of the stories revolve around What would happen if You guys watched your own show. So we, being the crazy ones we are, thought 'Why don't we see what would happen in person' So Christi, Our Writer, is writing down everything going on. So we can publish it on a site after we send you guys back." Rose answers for Christi.

"So everyone, The episodes are named after the Akumas. We are going to watch them out of order, because we can. The main ones we are watching are Origins, Glaciator, Evilastrater, Sapotis, Anatsi, Volpina, Sandboy, frozer. We most likely wont do it in that exact order." Rambles Joe.

Brian fake gasped "How- How Dare you! Forgetting Dark Cupid...What has this world come to.." Brian says while shaking his head.

"Oh woe is me! I have dishonored my family. I dont deserve to be called A Miracular..." Says Joe, being Dramatically over dramatic. Making everyone, minus Gabriel, Laugh.

"W-Wait. We are watching the Dark C-cupid Fight? Do we have to?" Says Marinette Worridly. While her parents give her the 'And what is wrong with that' look.

"Um, you ok Gurl? You look like you've seen a ghost." Alya points out. Because, indeed, Marinettes face is Very pale.

"What ever is wrong with Dark Cupid Marinette?" Says Brian. Wearing the Biggest smirk in History.

"N-nothing! Im fine. Just Overwhelmed with everything that's going on." Lies Marinette.

"Mhmm. Oh. yeah. Alright." Says Rose. Totatlly not believing anything.

"And Welcome to our world." Says Christi with a smile.

 **How did you like it? Was it good? Tell me if you like it!**

 **Which Episode should I do first. Im thinking Gorzilla, Origins, Glaciator,Volpina, Sandboy, Evilastrater, Frozer, and That giant baby that I forgot the name. Or any others you guys want.**

 **Also I was thinking. Is there a QA on this app? Like people can ask stuff like "Do you listen to music or something in tge background when writing" or something like that, and you have a whole story where you publish the QA**

 **~~Fire Out**


	4. I'M SOWWY

I can't believe so many of you like this story so far! I know its been a while since i wrote and...i have no exuse. I lost thr will to write for a little while and just didn't continue this, probably could have said that so yall dont get ya hipes up on a new chapter...BUT it doesn't matter and im glad i didnt! a new episode will he out! i noticed some error logic wise in the last Chapter but imma just leave that and fix it in the next one so it doesn't happen again. Again so sorry for the wait and im working on the next chapter! just wanted to Hurry up and type this out.


End file.
